


Manually

by berlynn_wohl



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Humor, Kink Meme, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-01
Updated: 2011-09-01
Packaged: 2017-10-26 09:31:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/281458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berlynn_wohl/pseuds/berlynn_wohl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"No one’s ever given a hand-job and said, 'You like this, baby? Because I can do this all night.'"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Manually

**Author's Note:**

> This fic now has a Russian translation: http://archiveofourown.org/works/5150813

A/N: This is a fill for [a prompt on the kinkmeme](http://sherlockbbc-fic.livejournal.com/10038.html?thread=49817910#t49817910). Anon asked for “John sat in his usual armchair, and Sherlock sat straddling across him. Mutual hand jobs and giggly dirty talk.”  
 

  
   
John gives his thigh a pat. “Just right here is fine. Hop up.”  
   
As Sherlock saunters over, John shoves his pyjama bottoms down over his hips, just far enough to free his half-hard cock.  
   
Without bothering to do the same, Sherlock sits in John’s lap. His dressing gown hangs behind him, tickling the tops of John’s feet. With his legs spread like they are now, it’s a little harder for John to get Sherlock’s pyjamas down properly, but he manages, though the waistband is cutting into Sherlock’s skin. Sherlock does not have an erection of any sort yet. This doesn’t bother John; Sherlock always needs a little extra attention.  
   
If they both use their dominant hands, they’d be knocking together and unable to get the job done, so Sherlock uses his weak hand, which is still almost as good. They touch each other for a few minutes, in the sort of lazy way that a Sunday morning warrants.  
   
John giggles. This confuses Sherlock. “What’s funny?” he says.  
   
“I was just thinking. Have you noticed that dirty talk doesn’t really apply to hand-jobs?”  
   
Sherlock shakes his head to indicate that he doesn’t understand what John is getting at.  
   
John continues, “What I mean is, all the stock phrases you’d say to someone to turn them on...they don’t work if you’re talking about giving them a hand-job. No one’s ever given a hand-job and said, ‘You like this, baby? Because I can do this all night.’”  
   
Sherlock smiles. He’s got the joke now. He continues stroking John in earnest, replying, “Indeed, I cannot imagine spending weeks on a case and subjecting you to involuntary celibacy, and then after I’ve solved it, you say, ‘First chance I get, I’m going to jerk you off in every room in the flat.’”  
   
Now John is really laughing. “I’m gonna wank you so hard, you’ll feel it for a week!”  
   
“Oh, I’ve got another one: ‘Yes, John, yes, I knew you were a dirty boy. I knew you liked hand-jobs.’”  
   
Now Sherlock is fully hard, and John gives him a longer, firmer stroke. “When I toss you off, you are going to _scream_ ,” he says with a smirk.  
   
Sherlock tosses his head back. “I’m...” He tries to think of another. “I’m going to manually stimulate you until you can’t see straight!”  
   
John squeezes tears out of his eyes, trying not to give into the urge to flail with laughter, lest he shake Sherlock off him. But the stifling means he’s having a difficult time completing his sentences. “I’m gonna...I’m gonna stroke you until you come, baby...all over my hand.”  
   
Sherlock abruptly makes a sound that goes something like “ _Hngh._ ”  
   
“Sherlock?” Something warm trickles down John’s fingers. Sherlock sighs contentedly and slumps.  
   
“Huh,” John says. “So there goes my theory.”


End file.
